


Body Sitting

by Jemisard



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemisard/pseuds/Jemisard
Summary: Foggy hates matt. And Matt's friends. And being asked to baby sit body parts.(MCU with comic sprinklings, Deadpool typical damage.)





	Body Sitting

"Matty, what exactly is- Holy fuck!"

Foggy dropped his keys and his jaw at the same time. Matt sat on the couch, head in hands and those stupid horns poking up from between his fingers.

The half a body on the floor looked up and waved. "Hi, Red's nurse friend!"

"I told you, he's not a nurse. He's a lawyer." Matt turned his face towards Foggy. "This is Deadpool. He said he'd talked to you on my phone, last week."

"Right." Yeah, he remembered that. "We did. The night you got shot in the head. _Again_."

"You got shot without me, Red? I'm hurt. I'm more than hurt, I'm torn up about it!"

"Shut up, Deadpool." Matt stood up, walking over to Foggy with the strut that Foggy called his wanna-be model walk. "I need you to keep him here while I finish up what we were doing."

"And you think I can do that.... How? Exactly? Sit on him?"

"I wouldn't mind you sitting on me!"

Foggy ignored that. "Come on, you said you weren't going to do this shit to me. It's not like I can give him medical treatment for 'cut in half'. I don't think there is medical treatment for that."

"He'll heal. He always does."

"I'll never heal from the way you wound my heart, Red!"

"Just keep him company and occupied. I shouldn't be more than hour." Matt stepped in close, close enough that Foggy could smell the blood and sweat on him. "Please, Foggy. I need to do this without him maiming everyone before we can talk to them."

"Fuck. I hate you so much right now." Foggy stepped back, out of Matt's personal space, because he didn't want or need that blood on him. "Go. We'll be fine. Just remember that you owe me!"

"I always owe you." It was said with such intense sincerity that it almost hurt. "Deadpool, please behave for Foggy. He's the only one I've got."

"Gotcha, Red." Deadpool saluted and face planted when he lost his balance. "We'll be _just fine _."__

__Matt climbed out the window again, jumping from the sill up and out of view. Foggy assumed he was avoiding walking up through the trail of blood that ran from the roof entrance to Deadpool's body._ _

__"Soooo, Foggy Nelson. Esquire. He might be the devil in the streets, but the way I hear it, you're the devil between the sheets, am I right?"_ _

__"Matt! I've changed my mind!"_ _

__Matt didn't come back to save him._ _

__Bastard._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a book. You should read it!
> 
> The Unknowing, by SJ Matthews


End file.
